


Plot generator Mad Libs

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Mad Libs, Please don't, don't take this story seriously, random shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Hey I found a new thing on the web and this is the result of the mad libs. Enjoy some random maddness. :)





	Plot generator Mad Libs

Link was thinking about Zelda again. Zelda was a considerate patient with ample abs and curvy thighs.

Link walked over to the window and reflected on his sunny surroundings. He had always loved beautiful Hateno with its mute, mushy mountains. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel confident.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a considerate figure of Zelda.

Link gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a patient, hungry, cocoa drinker with beautiful abs and handsome thighs. His friends saw him as a delightful, defiant doctor. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a tender old lady.

But not even a patient person who had once made a cup of tea for a tender old lady, was prepared for what Zelda had in store today.

The snow flurried like gyrating lizards, making Link surprised. Link grabbed a tiny knife that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Link stepped outside and Zelda came closer, he could see the wonky glint in her eye.

Zelda gazed with the affection of 7569 hopeful fluttering frogs. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."

Link looked back, even more surprised and still fingering the tiny knife. "Zelda, I shrunk the kids," he replied.

They looked at each other with stressed feelings, like two hungry, harsh horses jumping at a very clever engagement party, which had orchestral music playing in the background and two modest uncles singing to the beat.

Link regarded Zelda's ample abs and curvy thighs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Link with a delighted grin.

Zelda looked delighted, her emotions blushing like a blue-eyed, bumpy banana.

Then Zelda came inside for a nice mug of cocoa.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> *Note to my readers of my other fics*  
> I haven't forgotten about it! I wanted to wait till the DLC came out before I got too far into most of them, and now that the holidays are almost over, I will have some time to actually write again. Thanks guys for all the support! <3
> 
> Please let me know if you guys like this stuff, I might consider doing this daily for the fun of it...


End file.
